ShuntxNitro act 2
by Gnejs
Summary: In this chapter, we get to follow the growth of Shunt and Nitros relationship. As everything seems to go well between them, Shunt is attack by a morbid Transformer named Hunter, a hybrid between Sparkeater, Scraplet and Insecticon, when he's actually searching for Nitro...


**ShuntxNitrobolt, act 2**

"Ah- aaahh…! I-I should have given you a blowjob instead... I said careful and slow dammit!" Shunt glared a bit over his shoulder up against Nitro. Shunt stood on all four on a table in front of Nitro who fragged him from behind.

"Ok, ok! No need to bite my head off." he looked down on Shunt and backed off a little bit. "But what's wrong?" Nitro asked again as Shunt turned around and sat on the edge of the table.

"Um… You're… Your cable is a bit big and I have to be a bit careful when I frag you! You cannot push it in all at once!" Shunt looked up at Nitro and blushed. "Unless you don't want me not to be able to walk…"

"But last time there was no problem?"

"Because I rode on you, remember? That way I can determine how quickly and deeply you penetrate me…" Then he stood on the floor and looked up at Nitro. He saw that he was still aroused and had a spike. Shunt couldn't resist grinning a bit as he turned Nitro so that he was leaning against the table before he bent down slightly and licked away the fluids from his cable. Nitro groaned and leaned back a little as he grabbed hold of the table edges.

Shunt felt that he blushed more as Nitro started to moan twitch a little of pleasure.

"I know you like this…A lot." he thought and looked up a bit towards him before he brought some of his talons into his valve and started to circulate easily. It made Nitro moan even more and at some points also twitch more.

"Have I found some kind of soft spot inside his valve…?" Shunt thought for himself and glanced up at him.

"Don't stop now… I…I'm about to… to overload…!" Nitro panted and leaned his head back a little. A few seconds later Shunt felt that sweetish taste of cablefluids when Nitro overloaded.

"I think you missed a spot…" Nitro looked down on Shunt and grinned when he saw that he still had some of his fluids on his face.

"Scrap… You're like a fountain sometimes!" he muttered as he wiped away the fluids.

"I'm bigger than you, of course there's going to be more fluids!" Nitro grinned.

"Hm, maybe…" then he was quiet for a minute. "Hey, Nitro…" Shunt looked up at him and the next second he was sitting across his lap. "I know we have just been friends for a few days but I hardly know anything about you! W-well except from some things when we're fragging but… As I said, I want to know more about you and your background! Do you have any friends? Family?" he looked up at him and Nitro looked like he did not know what to say for a second.

"…Maybe another time Shunt." Then he rose up and put down Shunt on the floor. "I have to go away for a few days on a mission I recently received. Think you can survive without me that time?" Nitro grinned a bit when he said the last part and Shunt snorted.

"I may not be the biggest of us, but I think I can survive for a few days thank you very much. I will stay out of trouble." Shunt looked up at him and almost looked a little bit insulted.

"That's good, but if you were being attacked, then you can just tell them what you tend to do with them." Nitro grinned even more. "As you did with me."

"DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU HAD A MISSION TO TEND TO!?" Shunt started to blush and glared up a little towards him, he almost looked a little bit ashamed too. Nitro burst out laughing and put one of his servos on his head.

"I have to say, it was quite effective. Your talking made me a bit powerless there for a minute. But then again, small bot's are dirty." He still grinned at Shunt who blushed even more and had started to mutter and then Nitro turned around and started to walk out.

"…Take care…!" Shunt looked at him and sat down on the chair. After a few minutes he was all alone. "Well this sucks…Did he really have to leave so fast…? Or did…? Did he just pretend that he has a mission because I asked of his family and background…?" Shunt thought for himself. "…Was it a sensitive subject for him!?" he thought again almost a little panicked for a second. "…Or am I just overreacting…? We have just known each other for a few days… But sometimes it feels longer…" he thought back to how much Nitro teased him the last few days they have known each other. "Damn Nitro, teasing about my size and claim that I'm the dirty one! Then again…I guess it was my own fault for making us both aroused with my so called dirty-talk…" Shunt sighed.

"I'm such a failure sometimes…" he sighed for himself again and rose up and started to walk around in the room.

"Uuuughh…What to do? What to do…?" Shunt mumbled for himself and kept on walking in small circles. Then he stopped and looked after where Nitro had gone just a few minutes ago.

"… Is it wrong of me to miss him already?" he thought again. "Maybe I should recharge for a while…? Just to make the time go before I have to come up with something to do while Nitro's gone…I can't just walk around in here waiting for him! Besides, he would tease me to no end if he would find out about this…! I'm a sad sight for real!" Shunt thought for himself as he sat down on a big chair to start recharging.

"Hm…?" Shunt woke up and heard a noise and started to watch around. "Nitro, is that you…?" he rose up from the chair and started to walk around. He also noticed that it was dark outside and that it was probably in the middle of the night. Then he heard a light tripping from the other room.

"Hello…?" Shunt just walked around the corner to the next room and froze up. Just a few yards away stood a long and rather slender bot and turned around just as Shunt came around the corner. Shunt also noticed that the bot had a pretty long whipping tail as he turned around towards him.

"W-who…?" he stammered and started to back away from the other bot that had started to walk towards him. At that moment Shunt saw that the tripping-sound came from the other bot's feet that had claws like a real predator.

"Not so fast!" the other bot ran up against him and grabbed around Shunt's fuel intake and slammed him against the wall. Shunt felt a little dizzy for one second when the back of his head hit against the wall. At that moment he also noticed some kind of an extra sparkchamber the other bot had on its frame and Shunt knew what that probably meant. The other bot was a sparkeater.

"The name's Hunter little mech and hopefully, I won't have to kill you. Depending on how well you answer my questions." he had an dark deep voice that made Shunt feel uneasy and even more when he noticed the decepticonbadge on Hunter's frame. He nodded as best he could and still looked up at Hunter who had started to grin a bit. When he did that Shunt also saw his fangs and teethes.

"What are you…?" he mumbled without thinking. Hunter snorted but still grinned a bit.

"Curious one I assume? Well little mech, if you're so eager to know." he leaned closer to Shunt's face so he were looking right into his optics. "I'm a hybrid of different kinds. Sparkeater. Insecticon. Scraplet and finally, cybertronian." Hunter grinned and still looked into Shunt's optics. He could almost see how confused and frightened the little mech was.

"But…" Shunt started again without thinking and Hunter slapped with one of his servos over his face so he felt dizzy yet again.

"Where's the other one? The other mech that's staying here, Nitrobolt if I'm correct." Hunter lifted him a bit above the floor and Shunt put his servos on Hunter's arms and hold onto them.

"H-how do you…?"

The next second Hunter beat him down the floor and pressed him down with one of his foots on his frame.

"I said where is Nitrobolt?"

"I don't know!H-he's out on a mission but he never said where or what kind of mission! I- I swear!" Shunt looked up and him and dared not to move and inch. He also felt dizzy again after being hit again. Hunter looked down at him.

"We'll see about that." The next second he hit Shunt so hard and fast he had no chance to scream or protest before he passed out.

"…" Shunt's optics went online again and one of the first things he noticed was a huge crack across his visor. He slowly began to sit up and when he did that he noticed that most part of his frame was ripped apart and Shunt could almost see his inner sparkchamber. Had Hunter plan to take out his spark but changed his mind the last minute? The next second after that he saw that one of his legs almost was torn apart as well and it was fluids all over him and the floor.

"What the…?" Shunt mumbled and saw something written on the wall, he got a bad feeling as soon as he saw the text. It must have been Hunter that wrote it down with Shunt's fluids.

Hail Megatron Lord of decepticons Lord of Cybertron

"I've got to get out of here…!" Shunt felt a string of panic as he saw both himself and the text on the wall. "Knockout! I have to get to his place…! It's not that far from here…!" he thought for himself and tried to stand up but fell down on the floor again. "Damn leg…! Damn dizziness, damn everything that's happened tonight!" he thought again and tried to stay calm but was actually near tears.

He calmed down after a while and tried to get up again but didn't success this time either. "Guess I have to crawl more or less then…!" he mumbled and started to crawl and drag himself across the floor to get out of the building and out on the streets.

After some time Shunt had succeeded getting out of the building on was on his way to were Knockout lived nowadays. It was not many people outside this night and Shunt somehow felt a bit relieved about that, he didn't want to been seen like this. In this area it was more or less every bot for himself and didn't expect anyone to help him.

Shunt panted as he crawled into the medic bay and started to look after Knockout.

"Knockout, where are you…!?" he shouted and looked around. He started to feel dizzy again and his optics started to become unfocused.

"Shunt! Unless it is something very important I can't-!" Knockout entered the room and started look around and when he saw Shunt he became quiet and stared at him.

"Please help me…" Shunt felt even more dizzy and could hardly see Knockout who was standing just a bit from him. "I…I was attacked… And he…" the next second Shunt passed out. Knockout rushed forward and lifted him up and hurried a bit to one of the surgery rooms.

"Surgery-time for you Shunt." he said with a bit lower voice and put down him on the surgery table and started to prepare everything.


End file.
